Vida
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Fatestay night][Oneshot]Vingança era a única coisa que a mantinha viva, até que ele apareceu. [KuzukiCaster][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


---

_**- Vida -**_

---

---

De sua vida passada ela lembrava-se de poucas coisas; um nome, um lugar, um rosto. Mas uma coisa havia ficado gravada no fundo do seu ser, e sabia que aquilo ela jamais esqueceria.

Por séculos e séculos seu corpo e alma haviam sido refeitos para que fossem usados em proveito de um Mago na Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, e por todo esse tempo ela se deixou ser usada, arquitetando o plano que a levaria a concretizar sua única vontade.

A cada Guerra, o Santo Graal apareceria e concederia um desejo àquele que o possuísse; se este era um desejo egoísta ou altruísta não importava, o importante é que se tornaria realidade.

E por isso ela precisava do Cálice, ela queria aquele desejo.

Precisava voltar ao passado e mudar o que fizera; impedir o erro que cometera ainda muito jovem, erro este que levou à degradação do reino de sei pai e ao seu próprio infortuito.

Precisava impedir a si mesma de apaixonar-se e ver o homem por quem ela se entregara completamente morrer lenta e dolorosamente, como deveria ter acontecido milhares de séculos atrás.

Aquela seria a sua vingança.

Mas para que isso fosse possível ela precisava de alguém, um alguém qualquer, que pudesse usar para conseguir o Santo Graal.

Precisava de um Mago.

Então, quando finalmente alguém a invocara, ela soube que naquela Guerra seria o momento propício para colocar em prática seu plano tão minuciosamente arquitetado.

Como o Graal havia desaparecido após a última Guerra, ela precisaria de um Mago que fizesse as vias de receptor, alguém que ela pudesse sacrificar para que o Graal voltasse a surgir. Sua primeira escolha, obviamente, fora o próprio Mago que a invocara, mas ele era fraco e ganancioso demais para esse fim e ela percebeu que melhor era tirá-lo de seu caminho antes que ele arruinasse seu plano.

Porém, quando ela matou o Mago que a invocara, acabara se esquecendo de uma das regras mais importantes de ser um Servo.

_Servos não vivem sem mana._

Pouco a pouco ela sentia a energia que a mantinha viva deixando-a; naquele momento seria inútil para ela tentar algum feitiço para reter seu mana sem um Mago, seria como tentar segurar água mesmo com as mãos fechadas. Mas ela tinha que tentar, tinha que reter cada décimo de mana que pudesse até que encontrasse um refúgio e um novo Mago para ser seu mestre.

Ela precisava levar sua vingança a diante, afinal sua vingança era a única coisa que a mantinha, era seu único desejo e vontade.

Não estava viva, mas tampouco estava morta; era como um zumbi que se arrasta pelo curso do tempo, indiferente ao que acontecia ao seu redor e movida por seu desejo quase irracional.

Até que as forças que a mantinham nesse plano se esvaíram por completo e ela pôde sentir que estava morrendo mais uma vez, assim como morrera por tantas outras vezes.

Então ele veio.

Ele não era gentil, não falou o que ela queria que falasse, não deu o que ela precisava ter, mas ele a ouvia.

E depois que ele já tinha ouvido tudo o que ela precisava dizer, ele continuou ali, em silêncio, mostrando que a entendia e estava disposto a ajudá-la.

Ele, mesmo não sendo um Mago, mesmo não tendo interesse algum na Guerra ou até mesmo no Cálice Sagrado, disse que a ajudaria, mesmo sem esperar recompensas de tipo algum, ele a ajudaria a cumprir a promessa que fizera a si mesma.

E aquele ato, na concepção de mundo que ela tinha, era muito peculiar. Mas também, tudo naquele homem era peculiar; do jeito de falar até o modo como agia.

E ela, secretamente, passou a devotar a ele sentimentos que pensara estarem esquecidos para sempre.

_"O que está fazendo?"_

Ela passou a sentir aquele corpo falso mais do que lembrava ter sentido seu corpo original; era como se a vida tivesse voltado, era como se ela estivesse tendo uma segunda chance.

Por mais que tivesse a experiência de séculos, por mais que fosse uma mulher cujo coração já havia sido estraçalhado e abandonado, ela ainda se entregava tão facilmente, acreditava tão facilmente.

E naquele estupor de sentimentos e sensações, ela já não sabia mais se queria levar a diante aquela vingança; a mesma vingança que a sustentara por tantos e tantos anos.

Porque agora ela tinha ele.

_"Naquela época também chovia."_

Porque agora ela estava viva, como há muito não estivera.

-.-.-.-

* * *

- No anime eles explicam que a Caster na vida passada era a Medéia da mitologia. 

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

:3


End file.
